Beast of Eden
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Beast of Eden |- | Season | 2 |- | Episode | 7 |- | Air Date | October 26, 1996 |} "Beast of Eden" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Plot Timon and Pumbaa agree to help a monster retrieve his gold tooth from the Three Natives and their "chief." Summary "Beast of Eden" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The episode starts with Timon and Pumbaa tied up by the Natives. The leader has a gold tooth on the top of his cane and he pushes Timon and Pumbaa to a long slide to go in a "bottomless pit." Timon and Pumbaa fall down screaming. Two hours later, the two are still falling and screaming, two days later, the two are still falling and screaming, and two weeks later, the two are still falling and screaming, but then, the rope gets off them and Timon complains about what the Natives have done to them. Timon and Pumbaa finally land and Timon says that he and Pumbaa are gonna be rich. Timon and Pumbaa run into a monster who eats them, but then spits them out. The monster tells them that his gold tooth is missing and that it gives him magic powers. Two weeks, two days, and two hours later, the monster takes Timon and Pumbaa out of the "bottomless pit" and Timon and Pumbaa tell the monster that they will help him retrieve his gold tooth from the Natives. Timon and Pumbaa go to the leader of the Natives, try to get the tooth, but the leader hits the two with his cane. Then, while the leader is sleeping on his seat, Timon and Pumbaa replace his cane with a candy cane and walk off. But the leader grabs Timon with the candy cane and hurts him offscreen. Timon makes a plan by making a tiger attack the leader while he takes the cane. However, the meerkat's plan backfires when the tiger attacks him instead. Then, Timon's next plan is to make the leader go to a bathroom, then Timon makes the bathroom fall on its side, and then take the cane. However, when the meerkat does so, the leader still attacks him offscreen. Timon and Pumbaa now pretend to be photographers to take a picture of the leader to make him feel dizzy while they take the cane. When take the picture, the leader feels dizzy and Timon grabs the cane. Timon and Pumbaa almost get away with it until a photographer takes a picture of the two and the meerkat and the warthog feel dizzy. Next, Timon and Pumbaa put a table in front of a leader, then put three bowls, and then put the gold tooth in one of the bowls as if they were playing Three-Card Monte. The leader keeps picking the right bowl and Timon calls for one last shot, but then a policeman catches him and Pumbaa and shows them a sign that says "No gambling." The police attacks them offscreen and then arrests them. Timon and Pumbaa are now having a "parade" and make the Natives and their leader participate. Timon then blows a whistle to make the Natives turn around. The Natives then realize that Timon and Pumbaa have the gold tooth and then chases them. Timon and Pumbaa make it to the "bottomless pit" but the Natives catch Pumbaa, but the tooth gets in the pit. The monster comes out and chases the Natives. Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa are walking away and Pumbaa shows Timon that he has one of the leader's tooth in his mouth. Trivia *Pumbaa's voice is not done by Ernie Sabella in this episode. Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media